Snapshots
by Noblee
Summary: Serie de viñetas. Todo tipo de géneros, todo tipo de advertencias.
1. Frío

_Pues como quiero escribir algo, pero ando corta de inspiración, e intentado escribir sólo drabbles por el momento. Sin fines de lucro, Hetalia no me pertenece, bla bla bla bla. Lo de siempre._

* * *

**Frío**

Alfred odia el frío porque no es divertido.

Porque le obliga a encerrarse entre cuatro paredes tratando de hallar un poco de calor.

Y él no puede evitar mirar a Arthur sin sentirse traicionado. Porque él le prometió que jamás un invierno sería frío.

Y aun y cuando sostiene la mano de Arthur con su mano enfundada en un grueso guante, no puede sentir calor.


	2. Enfermedad

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

**Enfermedad**

La cuenta regresiva ha comenzado, poco le falta para sucumbir ante la enfermedad que le acaece. Ha intentado de todo, quiere encontrar una cura. Pero nada ha dado resultado.

Sosteniendo entre sus dedos, una pluma a la cual pronto se le acabará la tinta, escribe lo que él denomina como su enfermedad.

_Alfred_, recita el papel, y lo único que le viene a la mente son sus labios.

La cuenta regresiva ha terminado.


	3. Héroe

_Actualización diaria, y a falta de tiempo para mañana…_

* * *

**Héroe**

Se cree el centro del universo. Se niega a escuchar sugerencias. No acepta las críticas. Es entrometido, irrespetuoso, impuntual.

Si se pusiera a escribir cada defecto que posee Alfred, llenaría al menos una hoja por ambos lados.

En conclusión: Alfred no es un héroe.

Y eso, para Arthur, está bien.

Se enamoró de un hombre, no de una ilusión.


	4. Cena

_Dedicado a_ _Lintunia y zuzumomo-chan_.

* * *

**Cena**

Alfred sabe que está en serios problemas. Sabe que ese podría ser su último día de vida sobre la tierra. No es que se esté rindiendo, al contrario, bajo su lengua reside la artillería más pesada que pueda haber en el país.

Pero al entrar a la cocina, y hacer uso de todo su esfuerzo para ignorar la fragancia de quemado, ve en la expresión de Arthur una leve sonrisa de satisfacción... y _esperanza._

Y Alfred no tiene el corazón para borrar aquella sonrisa. Por eso, toma asiento y dice:

—Gracias por la cena, Arthur.


	5. Más

_Y el drabble está servido. _

* * *

**Más I**

Sus labios se juntaron de forma errática, provocando una sonrisa en Alfred. Mantenía las manos sobre las caderas de Arthur para darse a ambos un poco de estabilidad. Despegándose momentáneamente, Alfred observó los ojos verdes de Arthur siendo absorbidos por el deseo. Y como si se tratara de una epifanía, pensó que quería más. Más de un beso, más de una noche, más de una sonrisa...

Liberando una mano, acarició lentamente la mejilla sonrojada de Arthur y acercó su rostro al de él, para volver a compartir aquella sensación placentera que el licor se encargaba de aumentar. Aquello se sentía bien, con un movimiento poco brusco dio media vuelta para poder encaminarse hacia la cama. Acostó a Arthur y él se colocó encima de él mientras se quitaba la camisa, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna al sentir la mano del rubio sobre su pecho.

Esa noche sería grandiosa. Lo sabía, él se encargaría de ello y...

Alfred abrió los ojos rápidamente estampando el despertador sobre la cama. Observó a su alrededor y notó que estaba en su habitación... solo. Suspiró con una leve sonrisa.


	6. Droga

_Ni idea de lo que pensaba mientras escribía esto..._

* * *

**Droga**

Arthur le ama con pasión. Alfred le corresponde con locura.

Sin embargo, duele. La pasión los desgarra, la locura los hunde.

Arthur se esfuerza por ignorarlo.

A Alfred poco le importa. Lo único que quiere es seguir marcando aquella piel blanca que poco se resiste a él.

—Eres una droga —murmura Alfred deteniendo momentáneamente sus caricias.

—Cállate —contesta Arthur obligándole a juntar sus labios de nuevo.


	7. Knock

_Toc toc..._

* * *

**Knock**

Cuando Arthur conoció a Alfred, ambos tenían 10 años. Alfred tocó a su puerta y le preguntó si quería salir a jugar. Él dijo que sí.

Cuando ambos cumplieron 16 años, Alfred tocó a la puerta , y con un notable sonrojo y respiración acelerada, le pidió ser su cita en el baile de graduación. Arthur sorprendido, asintió.

Cuando tuvieron 18 años, Alfred tocó a su puerta y se despidió de él. Arthur lloró ese día.

Teniendo 22 años, se volvieron a encontrar. Alfred tocó a la puerta de su oficina y le invitó a cenar. Arthur le siguió a regañadientes.

A los 24, Alfred tocó a su puerta, escurriendo agua por su ropa. Ese día, Arthur lo dejó pasar a su casa, y Alfred no salió hasta la noche siguiente.

Cuando tenían 25 años, Alfred imitó con su voz el ruido de su mano al golpear la puerta. Arthur, extrañado y un poco divertido, preguntó:

—Who is?

—Merry.

—Merry who?

_—Marry me._

Arthur aceptó.


	8. Atrapado

_Bueno, pues, emm... ¿tadá?_

* * *

**Atrapado**

Está atrapado. Su respiración agitada sólo es prueba de lo mucho que ha corrido en los últimos minutos. Quiere encogerse y que el árbol que usa para apoyarse le cubra totalmente.

—Te dije que no podías escapar —le dice alguien a sus espaldas, con tono divertido.

Arthur maldice por lo bajo y se voltea para enfrentarlo. Listo, ha perdido.

— ¿Unas últimas palabras? —pregunta Alfred con una ceja alzada, como queriendo decirle "_Vamos, pelea hasta el final_".

—Te odio —dice lentamente, como si diciéndolo de esa manera pudiera matar al hombre que tiene enfrente.

Alfred ríe, y niega suavemente con la cabeza. —Arthur, Arthur —se acerca él alzando una mano—, ¡la traes! —grita tocándole el hombro para luego alejarse de él corriendo.

Arthur suspira y sonríe levemente, pensando seriamente en que aquella sería la última vez que jugaría con Alfred a las atrapadas.


	9. Far away

_Tan cerca y tan lejos..._

* * *

**Far away**

—Imagina que por un momento yo sostengo tu mano, y que compartimos esa sensación de calidez. Imagina que por un momento acaricio tus labios con los míos, y que poco a poco perdemos el aire. Imagina que por un momento te abrazo y te susurró todo lo que siento por ti mientras ambos ignoramos nuestro alrededor. Imagina que por un momento estamos encerrados en una habitación y te expreso mi devoción hacia ti. Imagina que por un momento… sólo somos tú y yo.

—Se oye como un lindo sueño —murmura Arthur con voz ronca.

—Puede ser nuestra realidad —contesta Alfred sin atreverse a tocarle.

—Quizás un día lo sea.

Y Alfred observa a aquel ser que está a menos de un metro de él y que aún así lo siente tan lejano como las estrellas del cielo, deseando para sí que ese _quizá_ sea mañana.


	10. Mario

_Basado en una historia real :D_

* * *

**Mario**

— ¡Arthur, eres un traidor!

El mencionado se encogió de hombros, recostándose tranquilamente en el sillón. —Sí, bueno, debiste preguntar primero.

Alfred, sintiendo sus mejillas hervir de la furia, refunfuñó por lo bajo maldiciendo al tipo que osaba ser su novio.

—Y pensar que te iba a tener compasión... _Kirkland._

Arthur alzó una ceja con incredulidad, y para que negarlo, estaba disfrutando esto. —Grave error, _Jones._ Mas te vale no repetirlo.

Alfred afiló su mirada y la devolvió a la pantalla del televisor. Es que era imposible. Su novio, el que decía odiar los videojuegos, le había ganado en el Mario Kart.

Oh, esta se la iba a pagar.

* * *

_La cosa es que creímos que mi amigo no sabía jugar, y bueno pues... nos dio una paliza xD_


	11. Libro

_A ver... levanten la manita a quien le hayan hecho lo siguiente:_

* * *

**Libro **

Alfred salió de la cocina encontrándose con que Arthur seguía leyendo aquel libro que se había comprado el día de ayer. Reprimió una carcajada, la escena en sí le parecía adorable: Arthur sentado en el sillón, en posición de indio y con unas gafas de lecturas.

Oh, oh, oh... Apreciaba su vida, en serio que sí, pero tenía que hacer _eso__._

Caminó lentamente, para poder pasar desapercibido, y se colocó detrás de Arthur.

—Hey, Arthur —le susurró al oído.

— ¿Qué?

—Al final se mueren —agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Arthur entrecerró los ojos con furia. — ¡Jódete, Alfred! —le gritó. El susodicho soltó una carcajada, y se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar el impacto del control de televisión.

Sin dejar de reír, Alfred corrió hacia la habitación, cerró la puerta y siguió riendo.


	12. Perdedor

_Basado en la película "What if"... _

* * *

**Perdedor**

Alfred salió de la habitación concurrida y se dirigió hacia el segundo piso para poder acceder a la azotea. Arthur, segundos después, le siguió.

—Pudiendo estar en tu boda, ¿estás solo como un perdedor? —bromeó Arthur tomando asiento a un lado de Alfred. Este rió y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Perdedor yo? ¿Quién lo es más? ¿Yo por escabullirme de la fiesta o tú por casarte conmigo? —Alfred sonrió estrechando la mano de Arthur con la suya.

Este último suspiró con una sonrisa. —Viéndolo así, supongo que el perdedor soy yo.

Alfred soltó una leve carcajada y le besó.


	13. Tormentos

_Drabble #1 de 3, en compensación por estos días sin actualización..._

* * *

**Tormentos**

Lo único que Alfred sabe es que ha perdido la cordura. Sino de que otra forma podría explicar los pensamientos erráticos que le atormentan cada vez que su mirada se cruza con la de Arthur. Quiere estrecharlo en sus brazos, recorrer su cuello mediante besos que le arranquen gemidos, acariciarle lentamente el cuerpo. Lo quiere todo, lo quiere a él.

No se cree capaz de esperar más tiempo.

Pero cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Arthur, y descubre en esos ojos verdes los mismos tormentos que los suyos, la realidad le golpea fuertemente.

_Ya no es necesario esperar más._


	14. Diálogo eterno

_Drabble #2 de 3, en compensación por estos días sin actualización..._

* * *

**Diálogo eterno**

—Puedo decirte que eres la primera persona a la que he amado.

—Eso no significa que siempre estaremos juntos, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Claro que lo sé. Quizás en cinco años ni me acuerde de ti. Aunque siempre me han dicho que estoy loco.

—Ambos lo estamos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque desde hace 10 años que repetimos este dialogo.

— ¿Lo repetimos 5 años más?

— ¿Y si lo repetimos para siempre?


	15. Sueño

_Drabble #3 de 3, en compensación por estos días sin actualización..._

* * *

**Sueño**

Un día soñó que besaba a Alfred.

Que aquellos labios endulzaban los suyos, y que sin temor, le prometían placer. El beso, que durante sus horas de insomnio imaginaba, lo soñó como siempre pensó que sería. Torpe al principio, suave después, y salvaje al final. Podía, además, sentir las manos curiosas de Alfred acariciarle la espalda baja, estrechándolo con fuerza, evitando que se alejara. Aunque tampoco es como si él se atreviera a romper aquel contacto.

—Te amo —susurra Alfred a su oído con aquella voz ronca que es capaz de erizar los vellos de su nuca.

Y a pesar de saber que es un sueño, y que cuando despierte estará solo en la habitación, no puede evitar murmurar: —También te amo.

Cuando despierta una lágrima recorre su mejilla. Alfred está durmiendo a su lado. Entonces comprende que aquello no fue un sueño, sino un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que será capaz de revivir el resto de su vida.


	16. Método Sherlock

_Y porque no lo pude evitar... un extra el día de hoy :D_

* * *

**Método Sherlock**

Traga saliva, no deja de mover sus manos, despeina ocasionalmente su cabello, en conclusión: Alfred está nervioso. Y Arthur no puede encontrar la razón. Esta semana ninguno de sus equipos favoritos juega, no se ha perdido ningún capítulo de las series que sigue, y definitivamente no se está muriendo.

Mientras cenan, Arthur ya no puede soportar y pregunta el por qué de su nerviosismo. Sonrojo, balbuceos, excusas sin terminar, en conclusión: le ha atrapado en algún intento de plan. Y Arthur sigue sin poder saber el por qué.

Cuando se acuestan, Arthur puede ver que Alfred está tenso, su mandíbula esta apretada, su mirada oscurecida, inhala profundamente, en conclusión: se está dando valor. ¿Será que realmente se está muriendo?

—Cásate conmigo, Arthur —murmura bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara.

Arthur le observa fijamente. Mirada seria, labios que poco a poco van adquiriendo la forma de una sonrisa, un anillo frente a él, en conclusión: Alfred no bromea.

—Sí —contesta correspondiendo la sonrisa de Alfred con una propia.


	17. Vida

_Y que empiece el drama :P_

* * *

**Vida**

El constante sonido de las máquinas era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

—No tienes que quedarte, ¿sabes? —susurró Arthur manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Alfred, quien apartó la vista de la historieta que tenía en sus manos, suspiró, demostrando que no era la primera vez que oía aquella frase.

—No me iré a ninguna parte —contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Ni siquiera debí dejarte entrar por esa puerta la primera vez —dijo con un tono de voz agotado ignorando el comentario anterior—, tienes una vida fuera de esta habitación, Alfred. ¿Por qué no la vives?

—La estoy viviendo justo ahora —murmuró entrelazando su mano con la de Arthur y estrechándola con fuerza.

Sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir viviéndola.


	18. We found love

_Sí... inspirado en el video. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, ni siquiera lo estaba viendo cuando escribí esto xD_

* * *

**We found love**

Las estrellas brillan. La radio suena alto y las ventanas vibran. Arthur dice algo, y Alfred no lo entiende pero sonríe y asiente con mucho entusiasmo. Lo único que su mente embotada y distante puede entender es que los ojos de Arthur nunca se habían visto tan verdes y brillosos.

**—**Siento que puedo volar **—**susurra entre risas acariciando las mejillas del chico que está sobre sus piernas.

**—**Inténtalo y morirás **—**contesta Arthur mordiéndole el pulgar izquierdo.

**—** ¿Volarías conmigo? **—**Pregunta Alfred en voz baja antes de juntar sus labios con los de Arthur.

Sus manos le sujetan fuertemente las caderas, y ahoga un gemido al percibir ese fino estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Arthur. Se mueven con rudeza imponiendo un ritmo placentero.

Cuando poco les falta para respirar de nuevo, Arthur los separa bruscamente y con su mirada, aún más vidriosa, le susurra: **—**Siempre.

Alfred cierra los ojos y asiente, dejándose llevar por el momento.


	19. Day by day

_Algo ¿fluffy? ¡Sí! Quiero provocarles diabetes :P_

* * *

**Day by day**

—Mierda —dijo Arthur consciente de la precaria situación en la que se encontraban. Sus músculos gritaban por un descanso, sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse. Un ruido a sus espaldas le alertó y al instante se agachó esquivando la bala que se estrelló contra el muro—, ¡mierda! —maldijo de nuevo.

Alfred, quien reposaba en una de las paredes se hallaba con la mirada perdida luciendo agotado. Su respiración era agitada, manchas de sangre seca adornaban su camisa. Arthur ya ni podía recordar si era de él o del enemigo. Alfred inspiró lenta y profundamente acomodando sus lentes.

—Saldremos de esta, Arthur —mencionó sin intentar fingir un poco de alegría. Se veía serio, determinado, dispuesto a matar.

Arthur mordió su labio inferior y asomó brevemente su cabeza sobre el muro que los protegía. El lugar lucía desolado, una obvia trampa.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, Alfred —contestó.

—Todavía tenemos días por vivir —susurró cargando su arma—, y una cita que disfrutar —agregó con una leve –casi invisible– sonrisa.

Arthur enrojeció ligeramente. Cargó su arma y suspiró.

—Un día a la vez, soldado.

Alfred le miró por un instante y asintió.


	20. Fantasmas ruidosos

_Algo tonto para celebrar que este fic ya lleva su primer 1/5. ¡Faltan 80! _

* * *

**Fantasmas ruidosos**

Ruidos. Respiraciones agitadas. Gritos ahogados.

Mathew no cree en los fantasmas, pero definitivamente se ha asustado. Al día siguiente visita a Francis, su vecino, y tras darle un sorbo al café le comenta su experiencia.

Francis le mira condescendiente durante el relato, y al final se ríe alegando que es tan tierno que siga siendo tan inocente.

—Sólo presta más atención, Mathew —comenta Francis.

Esa noche, vuelve a suceder. Algo rechina, su lámpara del techo se balancea, hay jadeos.

— ¡A-Alfred! —se escucha. Algo parecido a un gruñido le sigue a esa voz.

Mathew agranda los ojos sonrojándose fuertemente.

_¡Oh!_

Esa noche tampoco puede dormir. Al día siguiente, Francis le sirvé un café bien cargado.

* * *

_Traumas, traumas everywhere :P_


	21. Gloria

_E iniciamos la segunda parte de este fic con drama histórico :P_

* * *

**Gloria**

Arthur escucha la noticia y sin embargo se niega a creerlo. Necesita escucharlo del mismo Alfred.

Con pasos rápidos se dirige a su oficina, sus manos tiemblan mientras coge el teléfono.

La llamada es atendida. Alfred le saluda sin entusiasmo.

— ¿Es cierto? —susurra temiendo la respuesta. No quiere oírlo, pero tiene que.

—Sí —contesta Alfred con seriedad—, al parecer estamos en el mismo barco, Artie.

Su voz carece de tristeza, y su cinismo aterra a Arthur.

Ese día será largo, presiente el inglés. Alfred se despide, y él permanece sosteniendo con fuerza, quizás demasiada, el teléfono.

Una cosa es segura: los días que vienen gozarán de gloria.

Y eso maravilla y asusta a Arthur por igual.

* * *

_Suceso histórico: Ataque de Pearl Harbor._


	22. Incondicional

_Eso de pasar toda la tarde viendo History es malo xD_

* * *

**Incondicional**

Asesino. Asesino. Asesino.

Es lo único que oye a través de las ventanas del carro. Alfred cierra los ojos. ¿Cómo decirles que él no tuvo opción? ¿Qué sólo cumplía órdenes?

—Ojalá hubiera perdido la vida en Vietnam —susurra con voz ahogada.

Mathew, quien maneja, frunce el ceño con molestia. —No seas tonto. Hay personas que te esperan en casa, Al. Arthur es una de ellas.

Alfred solloza. ¿Cómo podría mirar a Arthur a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza de sí mismo? Se sentía sucio. Las personas que antes le gritaban con furia tenían toda la razón. ¿Cómo podría Arthur amar a un asesino?

En silencio y sin euforia llegan a la casa. Mathew abre la puerta y Alfred entra con temor. ¿Qué diría Arthur?

—Alfred —dice Arthur en voz baja mientras sale de la cocina. Alfred traga con nerviosismo.

—Estoy en casa —susurra.

Arthur asiente y se le acerca lentamente. Una de sus manos acaricia el rostro de Alfred, y éste sólo es capaz de esperar lo peor. Rechazo, odio. Sin embargo, unos brazos le rodean.

—Bienvenido, Alfred —murmura con un tono de voz que sólo denota alivio y felicidad.

Alfred le abraza y esconde su rostro en el cuello de Arthur y llora.

* * *

_Suceso histórico: Guerra de Vietnam. _


	23. Houdini

_Y seguimos con drabbles inspirados por History y sutilmente por la película "Now You See Me" :P_

* * *

**Houdini**

Alfred acerca sus labios a los suyos y los saborea lentamente sosteniendo el rostro de Arthur con sus dos manos. El beso es lento y desborda lujuria con crueldad. Se separa unos segundos de él y acariciándole el torso desnudo desciende suavemente sobre su cuello devorándolo. Arthur gime quedamente afianzando su agarre en las cadenas que le unen las manos a la cama. Voltea su rostro sonrojado dejando más piel al alcance de Alfred.

Éste ríe brevemente y acerca sus labios al oído de Arthur. —Puedes huir si quieres, _magic man_ —le susurra con voz ronca antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Arthur se arquea un poco al sentir como las manos de Alfred le acarician la entrepierna.

Arthur inspira profundamente intentando aplacar los escalofríos placenteros que le recorren y conecta su mirada con la de Alfred.

—No quiero huir —contesta en voz baja. El ojiazul le acaricia los labios con su pulgar y Arthur no puede evitar morderlo en el proceso.

Alfred le mira extasiado y se vuelve a apoderar de sus labios.


	24. Crazy ones

**Crazy ones**

Alfred bajó el vaso de whisky y compartió de manera fugaz una mirada con Arthur.

—Me siento triste, no lo niego.

— ¿Pero? —dijo Arthur tras darle un sorbo a su bebida. Oyó a Alfred suspirar.

— Pero no me siento triste a como cuando murió George —Arthur asintió comprendiendo las palabras de él. Alfred se despeinó con ligera frustración ante lo dicho—. ¿Eso está bien? Me refiero a que en estos momentos Jackie está destrozada y yo estoy aquí, bebiendo tranquilamente.

Arthur le miró por unos segundos. —No, no está bien —reconoció—. Pero es nuestra manera de sobrellevarlo. De lo contrario estaríamos locos —agregó en un susurro. Alfred rió en voz baja y alzó su bebida.

— ¿No lo estamos ya?

* * *

_Suceso histórico: Asesinato de J. F. Kennedy._

_No sé, para mí, las naciones como que poco a poco sienten la muerte como una amiga más, por todo lo que han vivido. No que se tornen insensibles, sino que ya no les afecta tanto._


	25. Promesas

_Después de leer esta viñeta... tu glucosa estará al 1000. _

* * *

**Promesas**

— ¿Qué pensaste cuándo me viste por primera vez? —susurró Alfred estrechando con fuerza la mano de Arthur.

Arthur guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—Que eras un idiota —contestó. Alfred rió por la respuesta.

—Vale, yo también pensé eso —dijo—. Y también de que te iba a amar por siempre —agregó con una sonrisa acercándose lentamente al rostro sonrojado de Arthur.

—Y henos aquí después de 50 años.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas, Arthur.

—Lo sé —murmuró antes de unir sus labios con los de Alfred.


	26. I need you now

_Dedicado a Middo y Kokoa Kirkland._

* * *

**I need you now**

—Quédate.

Arthur niega suavemente acariciándole la mejilla con su mano. —No puedo.

—Quédate —susurra Alfred entregándose a la calidez de la caricia. Arthur aparta lentamente su mano y Alfred frunce el ceño sintiéndose herido—. No puedes volver ahí —su mirada está llena de suplicas que Arthur no puede evitar el estremecerse.

—Tengo que. Me necesitan.

—Yo te necesito —dice en voz baja. Arthur desvía la mirada.

—Alfred-

—Te amo, Arthur.

Arthur traga sintiéndose abrumado y acepta.

Aquella razón le parece más que suficiente.


	27. Razones

_Dedicado a Middo y Kokoa Kirkland_

* * *

**Razones**

Una vez me preguntaste por qué te quería. Y yo, estúpidamente, no encontré respuesta. No fue porque no hubiera razones, sino que simplemente son tantas que no terminaría. Pero si debiera resumirlas todas en una, sería únicamente tu nombre: Arthur.

Por eso te amo. Porque eres Arthur. Un chico que se fastidia fácilmente, y sin embargo soporta todas mis rabietas. Que no soporta las multitudes, y que comoquiera me acompaña a las convenciones. Que no soporta la comida chatarra, y aun así me deja invitarle a esos lugares. Que me lleva a conciertos de bandas que le desagradan. Que aun y cuando esté ocupado, siempre me envía un mensaje o me llama. Que juega conmigo a los videojuegos y realmente se esfuerza por vencerme. Que cuando lloro, simplemente me abraza y deja que llore en su hombro. Que no le molesta mostrarse ante mí como alguien vulnerable. Que susurra mi nombre con cariño mientras le hago el amor.

Hay tantas razones por las que yo te amo, Arthur.

Y la principal es porque aun y cuando hay muchas razones por las que yo te amo, yo sigo sin encontrar las razones por las que tú corresponderías mi amor…

_y aún así me amas._


	28. Estúpido

_Okey, perdón por la tardanza. Mucha tarea xC_

* * *

**Estúpido**

El entusiasmo de Alfred por querer derrotar a Iván es abrumador.

Está pendiente de cada paso que da el ruso. Si fuera por el americano, hasta registraría las veces que va al baño en esa libreta que siempre carga.

Y Arthur no sabe si reír o llorar.

¿Qué tan estúpido se tiene que sentir por estar celoso de Iván?

* * *

_Suceso histórico: Guerra Fría_


	29. Dardos

**Dardos**

Matthew y Francis se conocieron en una fiesta que él dio. Los presentó y al instante hubo esa conexión especial.

Antonio y Lovino se reconciliaron por terquedad suya. No soportaba los lloriqueos del primero ni el mal humor del segundo.

Iván y Yao se juntaron por el simple placer de joderle la existencia.

Gilbert y Elizabeta dieron finalmente el paso que todo el mundo esperaba en una fiesta que organizó él con el simple objetivo de juntarlos.

En conclusión: era todo un Cupido. Lo extraño era que él todavía no hallaba a su pareja. Deprimido por la perspectiva de vivir como un _forever_ _alone_, Alfred se fue a un bar. Pidió una cerveza e ignoró a su hermano que estaba en una mesa con el galo. ¡No era justo! ¡Él también quería amar!

Frustrado por seguir virgen, digo, solo, se puso a jugar con los dardos. Tiró el primero y quedó muy en la orilla. El segundo casi se entierra en el centro. Llegados al quinto, Alfred frunció el ceño y lo aventó al azar.

— ¡Oye idiota, ten cuidado! —gritó un chico de pelo rubio sobándose la cabeza devolviéndole el dardo con furia.

Alfred se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Podría ser que…?

—Te invito un trago a modo de disculpa —soltó rápidamente sonrojándose tras procesar lo que había dicho. El chico se le quedó viendo raro, pero asintió.

—Arthur —se presentó. Alfred estrechó su mano y sonrió.

_Omake_:

_Heracles se sacó un moco y salió del bar. Kiku Honda seguía en su lista, bueno, ese lo dejaría para él._

* * *

#yolo. Lo siento, fue lo que se me ocurrió jajaja


	30. Joke

**Joke**

Alfred, por petición propia, se ha quedado a dormir en la casa de Arthur. Este ha ido a la cocina a prepararse un aperitivo dejando al americano solo en la sala viendo la tele.

Pocas veces encuentra cómico el humor inglés, pero definitivamente ese programa le está gustando. Cuando está a punto de llamar a Arthur para que se dé prisa y le acompañe, las luces de la sala parpadean y la pantalla de la televisión muestra una interferencia grisácea.

Alfred traga con ligero nerviosismo. El ruido en la cocina sigue. Mira con aprehensión la pantalla y una mano pálida se empieza a asomar. La mano traspasa el vidrio y poco a poco una chica va saliendo de la televisión. La chica mira hacia abajo y su pelo negro se extiende frente a su rostro.

Alfred grita aterrado y corre hacia la cocina donde se topa con el juego de té de Arthur levitando y golpeándose con suavidad contra la mesa. Un ruido tras él le alerta y sintiendo que en cualquier momento se puede poner a llorar, voltea.

—Alfred Jones —murmura la chica sin levantar el rostro. Alfred ya está que se quiere morir del miedo. La chica levanta una mano y le apunta—. ¡Feliz Halloween, _git_! —exclama Arthur quitándose la peluca con una clara expresión de estar aguantándose la risa.

Una hora después, con un trozo de carne congelada sobre el ojo, Arthur ríe con fingida diversión preguntándose por qué si es su casa tiene que dormir en el patio.

* * *

_Lo siento, pero me a mí sí me da miedo la chica del Aro xD_


	31. Elope

**Elope**

Si a Arthur le hubieran dicho que planear una boda sería estresante, se hubiera negado, en serio. El celular vibró, era un mensaje de Alfred.

_¿Estresado?_

_Lo que le sigue. Tuve que atar a Francis para que no huya a algún bar._

Alfred rió al leer el mensaje.

_Bueno, Matthew está a casi nada para entrar en histeria. _

Faltaba menos de una semana para la boda de esos dos, y más estresados estaban Arthur y Alfred. Francis quería desahogarse y Matthew desmayarse. Alfred soltó un suspiro.

_Cuando sea nuestro turno... vamos a fugarnos. _

_¡Dios, sí!_

* * *

Cada línea en cursiva es un mensaje.

Ejemplo:

_blablabla - Alfred_

_blablabla - Arthur_

Y así xD


	32. De cafés fríos y mermelada

**De cafés fríos y mermelada**

Menos diez para las ocho. Alfred, con el cabello rubio ligeramente despeinado, leve sonrisa y manos en los bolsillos, le espera en la puerta de la cafetería. Arthur le saluda y es correspondido con una sonrisa más grande que le provoca un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Ambos entran, toman asiento y piden lo de siempre. Por insistencia de Alfred, Arthur le ha estado dando oportunidad al café, y esta es su segunda semana de beberlo. Una cucharada de azúcar para Alfred, y tres de azúcar y una de crema para Arthur.

Alfred le empieza a relatar con entusiasmo los sucesos de ayer, y Arthur no hace más que escuchar con interés. La forma de expresarse del rubio es exagerada a veces, pero no importa, cuando es su turno de hablar lo hace de forma tranquila y sin prisas. El café se termina rápido y la orden se repite, puesto que es viernes. Al segundo sorbo, Arthur se muestra gratamente sorprendido ante la suave caricia que le ha dado Alfred a su mano. Pero le sonríe levemente y le devuelve rápidamente la caricia. Ambos terminan la taza de café, y Arthur está dispuesto a marcharse ya. Justo antes de levantarse, Alfred le sujeta de la muñeca, y con voz ronca y nerviosa le pregunta si pueden reunirse mañana por la noche en su casa. Arthur no encuentra forma de negarse, tampoco es como si quisiera hallarla, así que acepta.

El viernes pasa rápido y la noche del sábado llega tan rápido que hace sentir nervioso a Arthur. Desde hace seis meses que lleva tonteando con Alfred, y de besos y caricias sobre la ropa no han pasado. Quiere creer que esta noche algo de eso cambiará, pero no se hace ilusiones. Cuando toca a la puerta de Alfred, este le recibe en vaqueros y una playera. Él, afortunadamente, también ha elegido una indumentaria casual. Hay comida china para cenar y la acompañan con el vino que Arthur ha llevado. Comen en la sala y comienzan a hablar de temas triviales sintiéndose cómodos y risueños, quizás producto del vino. Pero parece no importarle a ninguno de los dos. Cuando Arthur ha dejado la copa de vino vacía y a salvo en la mesa, Alfred le sujeta con ambas manos el rostro y le acaricia las mejillas antes de darle el beso que ansiaban desde que entró. Arthur le corresponde con fiereza y se deja caer en el sillón mientras Alfred se pone sobre él sin dejar de tocarlo y besarlo.

Los minutos pasan y la ropa desaparece. Arthur no hace más que gemir y devolver las caricias con rudeza y pasión deseando escuchar la voz de Alfred quebrarse de placer. Terminan entre jadeos y sudor. Se dedican una mirada, sonríen, una risa brota de sus labios y se vuelven a besar. No ha sido la experiencia sexual del siglo, sin embargo, tiene ese toque que la hace única y memorable.

Cuando el despertador suena, y Arthur despierta, se halla con la mirada azul de Alfred sobre su persona. Ayer ha sido grandioso, sin embargo no saben cómo romper el silencio. Deslizando la sábana sobre su cuerpo y tras ponerse un bóxer, Alfred habla.

— ¿Café? —su sonrisa está llena de picardía, y Arthur suspira divertido.

—Claro.

* * *

No pregunten por el título xD  
Tal vez este cuente por dos... ¿qué opinan? Es que planeaba subirlo en dos partes, pero... nah. No puedo contra la tentación de subirlo junto jajaja


	33. No se permiten héroes

Viñeta con probable falta de sentido, trama, etc, etc. Lenguaje usado marca Lovino. Quise intentar algo tierno, y me salió esto…

* * *

**No se permiten héroes **

La guerra ha acabado.

Arthur, cigarro en boca y ceño fruncido, observa la puesta del sol. Han ganado la guerra, pero no por ello la sensación de amargura se desvanece. Por lo que ha oído, Kiku está muy malherido tras las explosiones de las bombas atómicas; Ludwing se encuentra en un estado que raya en la locura y Feliciano se halla convaleciente bajo los cuidados de Lovino. Los pasos fuertes y lentos le obligan a volver la vista hacia atrás, encontrándose con Alfred. Este le saluda con un leve asentimiento y se coloca a su lado.

Ambos ven la puesta del sol obligándose a olvidar por un momento lo que han tenido que hacer, lo que han tenido que vivir. Hay cosas por las que hay que enorgullecerse, pero también arrepentirse. Arthur mira de reojo a la joven nación que permanece serio a su lado. La chaqueta de aviador, que en ningún momento se quitó, está un poco sucia; su rostro tiene unos ligeros rasguños y sus labios parecen reacios a querer formar una sonrisa. Se le ve agotado, y el ligero temblor en sus puños le hace entender que aún no puede digerir bien lo que ha tenido que hacer.

—Hemos ganado —susurra Alfred sin apartar la vista del frente. En estos momentos, su pueblo está festejando el final de la guerra. Sin embargo, él no puede compartir la alegría por completo. Arthur asiente en silencio y exhala el humo del cigarro lentamente dejando una estela grisácea a su alrededor. El temple sereno de Arthur le provoca una ligera sensación de frustración.

—Buen trabajo, Estados Unidos —dice Arthur sin cambiar su expresión de neutralidad.

— ¡¿Buen trabajo?! —Alfred no puede evitar no alterarse. En un brusco movimiento toma a Arthur de las solapas del traje militar y lo mira con fiereza—. ¡No me jodas, Inglaterra! ¡Ambos sabemos que fue una pésima decisión la estrategia nuclear contra Japón! —. No es inocente. Sabe lo que conlleva una guerra. Vivir o morir. Pero aún así… pero aún así… — ¡No se supone que debía terminar así! ¡Maldita sea el fanatismo por el honor y la terquedad de Japón! —grita alejándose de Arthur rápidamente. Su respiración es acelerada.

Arthur frunce el ceño con furia. Con pasos rápidos se acerca a Alfred, quien inmerso en sus pensamientos está distraído, y le propina un certero golpe en el rostro. Alfred sigue en pie, más se ha calmado por un momento debido al golpe.

—Escúchame bien, Alfred —habla Arthur con la rabia contenida—. Por mucho que apreciáramos a Japón, nuestra lealtad es a nuestra gente. ¿Qué si estamos contentos con lo que hemos hecho? ¡Por supuesto que no! Te aseguro que no seremos los únicos que no puedan dormir en mucho tiempo. Hasta cierto punto puedo entender tu ridícula idea de convertirte en el héroe del mundo. Pero vete acostumbrando a la idea de que en la guerra no hay héroes.

Alfred traga la poca saliva que tiene y se soba la mejilla afectada. — ¿Nos hicieron bailar a su ritmo, cierto? —pregunta con una sonrisa cargada de frustración. Y no sabe a quién se refiere: si a sus jefes o al pueblo.

Arthur se encoge de hombros, y mientras observa el cigarro en el suelo siendo cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, sólo atina a decir: —Una putada, ¿verdad?

Y Alfred no puede estar más de acuerdo.


	34. Starbucks

**Starbucks**

Como todos los jueves, Alfred acude al Starbucks que está a dos cuadras de su trabajo. Durante toda la semana se ha mirado frente al espejo dándose ánimos para lo que va a hacer. Cuando entra al local, hay pocas personas, y como cada jueves, espera que le atienda aquel joven de cabello rubio y piercing en la ceja izquierda.

Alfred no es tonto, simplemente tímido, pero se ha dado cuenta de las miradas del chico. Así que al menos lo intentará. Cuando es su turno de pedir, le sonríe a Arthur. Este le mira con cierta desconfianza, y por puro protocolo le pide el nombre. Alfred inhala rápidamente antes de hablar.

— ¿Sabes que lo que me has dicho no es un nombre, verdad? —le pregunta Arthur con una expresión de burla tras escuchar la secuencia de números, números que de igual manera anotó en el vaso.

Alfred asiente sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Es mi número, Arthur —le guiña el ojo. Y tras percibir el leve sonrojo en el rostro del rubio, se despide y se marcha.

A la mañana siguiente recibe un mensaje de un número desconocido.

_Este es el mío. Arthur. _


	35. Un sueño de helado

**Un sueño de helado**

Las respiraciones son lentas. Su cuerpo está frío. Y le cuesta mantenerse despierto. Las enfermeras le han dicho que permanezca a su lado, que de esa noche no pasa. Acaricia su mejilla queriendo darle un poco de su propio calor, pero sabe que es inútil. Alfred le sonríe con gran esfuerzo, y Arthur intenta no ponerse a llorar allí y corresponderle la sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes, Arthur? —su voz es baja y rasposa, pero Arthur sigue oyéndola alegre—. Te amo tanto.

Arthur asiente cerrando fuertemente los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se escapen. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, su mirada es vidriosa y rojiza.

—Lo sé —toma entre sus manos las de Alfred y les da un beso—. ¿Sabes que yo también te amo, verdad? —Pregunta y Alfred suelta algo parecido a una risa—. Entonces, duérmete, Al. Cuando despiertes iremos por ese helado de vainilla que tanto te fascina —su voz se quiebra un poco al final de la oración y cierra sus ojos estrechando con más fuerza las manos de Alfred.

Este cierra los ojos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Y la máquina que tienen a un lado, que Arthur se ha esforzado en ignorar, lanza un simple sonido.


End file.
